Together Forever
by Ayu Himemura
Summary: Namaku Mikasa Ackerman. Aku siswa kelas 6 di SD Maria. Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang dikelasku. Namanya Eren Jaeger. Pemuda dengan warna mata unik itu telah membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Aku ingin selalu berada disisinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain... Warning: Typo, OOC, maybe!AU Romance, Drama, maybe Angst?. A birthday gift for My best Friend Dani :3.
Namaku Mikasa Ackerman. Siswi SD Maria kelas 6. Aku menyukai seseorang dikelasku.

 **[Together Forever]**

 **Eren x Mikasa**

 **(Full Mikasa POV)**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, OOC, Gaje, alur maju mundur, dan sebagainya**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam fanfic ini dengan fanfic lain, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan.**

 **SnK milik Hajime Iseyama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Happy Reading :3

.

.

.

"Mikasa, lagi-lagi kau melihatnya dari kejauhan.." suara seseorang di belakangku membuatku kaget. Segera aku menengok. "Sa-Sasha.."

"Jika kau suka dia, dekatilah!" ucap Sasha sambil makan makanan favoritnya, kentang.

"A-aku tidak bisa.."

"Hei, Mikasa yang kukenal adalah orang yang pemberani. Kalau begini terus kau rela dia direbut orang lain?"

Mendadak, aku langsung terdiam. Tentu saja aku tak rela diambil oleh orang lain. Aku kembali melihatnya. Dia, anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Yang sedang kupandangi diam-diam dari kejauhan. Namanya Eren Jaeger. Dia cinta pertamaku.

"Jadi, kau mau dia direbut orang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya.."

.

.

Pertemuanku dengan dia, dimulai 2 minggu yang lalu. Ketika hari kepindahannya kesekolah yang kutempati.

 _2 minggu yang lalu._

 _Seperti biasa, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai seekor anjing jenis boxer datang mengganggu perjalananku kesekolah. Dia menggonggong keras kearahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu. Mungkin sedang PMS._

 _Takut? Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin menendang anjing ini karena berani-beraninya mengganggu perjalananku kesekolah. Sejak kecil, aku sudah diajari bela diri oleh kakakku._

 _Jadi aku tidak takut._

 _Tapi, diluar dugaan di bergerak cepat menyerangku. Dia meloncat kearahku, dan merobek syal yang kupakai. Aku terjatuh. Anjing boxer itu kemudian memojokkanku. Tiba-tiba,_

" _Menjauh darinya!" seorang anak laki-laki muncul didepanku, dia membawa sebuah balok kayu yang tidak begitu panjang. Anak laki-laki itu mengayun-ayunkan balok itu, berniat menakut-nakutinya._

 _Anjing boxer itu tidak takut dengan gerakannya, dia lalu menggonggong sangat keras. Tak ada pilihan lain, anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu mengayun-ayunkan balok yang ia pegang seperti mengayunkan pedang. Begitu brutal cara ia mengayunkannya, sampai anjing boxer itu ketakutan dan kabur. "Kaing..kaing."_

 _Begitu anjing itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, anak laki-laki itu memungut syalku yang sudah robek. Dia mendekatiku, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan syalmu.." sesalnya. Aku melihat matanya, begitu indah. Campuran antara green-yellow._

" _Tidak apa-apa, toh ini hanya barang murah.." kataku._

 _Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya._

" _Ini untukmu!" dia lalu memasangkan syalnya dileherku._

" _Syal ini.."_

" _Untuk penganti syalmu yang sudah rusak. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Dia tersenyum. Wajahku langsung merona melihatnya senyumannya yang seperti malaikat. "Dah!" anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu kemudian berjalan pergi._

" _Tu-tunggu!" aku menahan gerakannya, dia menoleh._

" _Beritahu aku, na-namamu!"_

" _Eren, Eren Jaeger. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" anak laki-laki bernama Eren itu tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku._

' _Eren, kuharap kita bertemu lagi.." aku menyentuh syal pemberian Eren sambil merona._

 _Di sekolah._

 _Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya._

" _Namaku Eren Jaeger. Mohon bantuannya.."_

 _Dia menjadi murid pindahan di kelasku. Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi._

" _Baiklah Eren. Kau duduk disebelah Mikasa, ya?" Nanaba-sensei menunjuk kearahku. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu. "Ah! Kau yang tadi itu!" suaranya yang keras, membuat semua murid menoleh, menatap curiga padaku. "Hei, Mikasa. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan anak pindahan itu?" bisik Sasha yang duduk didepanku._

" _I-itu.."_

" _Saat perjalanan kesekolah, aku menolongnya dari seekor anjing. Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

 _Aku dan Sasha kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Eren sudah ada disebelahku. Ditambah dia mengetahui apa yang dibisikan Sasha._

" _Namaku Eren Jaeger. Mohon bantuannya!"_

" _M-Mikasa Ackerman. Kau boleh memanggilku Mikasa. Mohon bantuannya juga, Eren.."_

Disaat itulah. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku ketika melihatnya. Dan saat itu aku menyadari….aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

.

.

 _Jam pulang sekolah._

Aku menunggu kedatangan Eren di gerbang sekolah. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Berulang kali aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk mengajaknya.

Dimulai dari yang biasa.

"Eren, mau pulang bersamaku?"

Dan yang tidak biasa.

"Yo, Eren. Mau pulang bareng denganku? Atau kita mau jalan-jalan dulu ke mall?"

Otakku sampai pusing tujuh keliling memikirkannya.

"Mikasa? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku kaget.

"E-Eren?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, lo!"

"Ngg, itu..anu.." _Ayo Mikasa! Kau harus bisa mengatakannya!_

"E-Eren! Ma-maukah kau pulang bareng denganku?" aku berhasil mengatakannya, meskipun sedikit gagap.

"Tentu. Ayo!" dia lalu mengandeng tangaku. Jantungku seakan ingin copot. Berdebar tak karuan begitu dia memegang tanganku.

Suasana mendadak hening di antara kami berdua.

"Mikasa, apa orang tuamu masih hidup?" Eren memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengarnya.

"Tentu. Mereka masih hidup.."

"Kau punya saudara kandung?" lagi-lagi dia berkata yang membuatku kebingungan.

"Ya, aku punya satu kakak. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Tapi dia sangat menyayangiku.."

"Baguslah.." Eren tiba-tiba menatap sendu kearah langit.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Eren?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apakah…orang tuamu masih hidup?" giliran aku yang bertanya seperti dia.

"Ya. Tapi mereka tidak hidup disini…. Mereka hidup dialam yang begitu jauh untuk kuraih.."

Aku kaget begitu mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf Eren, aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening melanda.

"Eren, kenapa orang tuamu…meninggal?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Eren kemudian berhenti berjalan. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Mereka…meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.." lirih Eren.

"Kecelakaan…tabrak lari. Saat mereka hendak menjemputku yang sedang bermain di rumah temanku. Mereka..." wajahnya terlihat kacau.

"Bajingan yang telah menabrak kedua orang tuaku….Kabur begitu saja meninggalkan jasad orang tuaku. Akan kubunuh dia…"

"Eren-.."

"AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!"

Keadaannya mulai kacau. Aku khawatir. Di kedua matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. Eren lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks…Ayah..Ibu.." Eren menangis. Aku merasa bersalah mengucapkan pertanyaan yang begitu bodoh.

"Eren.." aku memeluknya, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Eren, kau tidak sendirian. Aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu.."

Dengan lembut, aku membelai punggungnya. Eren merasa agak tenang begitu aku memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa…"

.

.

"Eren, mau makan bekal bareng denganku?"

"Tentu, kita akan makan dimana?" Eren lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Di belakang sekolah. Ada pohon yang rindang disana. Aku selalu makan bekal disitu bersama temanku. Pasti dia sudah menunggu disana.."

"Baiklah!"

Kami berdua lalu menuju pohon rindang dibelakang sekolah.

"Ah, Mikasa! Sini-sini!" Sasha melambai-lambai kearahku. Ada Sasha, Jean, dan Armin dibawah pohon rindah itu. Mereka bertiga duduk sambil menyantap bekalnya masing-masing

"Kau lama sekali Mikasa-..Eh, kenapa dia ikut bersamamu?" Jean lalu menunjuk kearah Eren.

"Jean, Sasha, Armin, mulai hari ini Eren akan bergabung bersama kita.."

"Halo Sasha, Armin dan…emm, kenapa kuda juga ikut makan disini?" Eren lalu menunjuk Jean. "KUDA?! Kurang ajar sekali kau, Eren! Teman sekelasmu sendiri dibilang kuda!"

"Ternyata Jean! Maaf, habis mukamu mirip sekali dengan kuda.." ledek Eren.

"Hei! Nyam-nyam..sudah-sudah! Nyam…lebih baik kalian makan bekalnya..nyam…keburu masuk lo-..nyam.."

"Sasha, telan dulu baru bicara.." kata Armin, khawatir gadis ini tersedak.

"Ayo Eren, kita makan.." ajakku.

Eren kelihatan sangat menikmati makan bersama kami. Aku senang dia kembali ceria.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku berharap, aku selalu melihat wajah Eren yang begitu ceria ini.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan bersama, Mikasa!"

"Hn, aku senang kau menyukainya.."

Saat ini, kami sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Dia lagi-lagi menggandeng tanganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Tapi aku senang.

"Hei Mikasa, mau berjalan-jalan ke taman dulu sebelum pulang?"

Aku menganguk, tanda setuju.

"Ayo!" kami berdua lalu berlari menuju taman.

 **Taman.**

"Wah, lihat Mikasa! Banyak daun yang berguguran!" Eren berlarian menangkap daun-daun yang mau jatuh itu.

"Hati-hati Eren. Nanti kau terjatuh!"

"Tenang, tenang! Mana mungkin aku akan ja-.."

 **Sret!**

 **Bruk!**

Eren terpeleset. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.  
"Eren!" aku panik melihatnya. Baru juga dikasih tahu udah jatuh beneran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?!"

"Ukh, te-tenang aku baik-baik saja.." kata Eren, seperti menahan rasa sakitnya.

Angin bertiup. Daun-daun yang berguguran lepas dari pohonnya dan menari-nari di udara.

Kedua bola mataku menatap takjub begitu melihat sekeliling Eren dihiasi dengan beberapa daun yang melayang di udara. Dia seperti malaikat. Begitu indah.

"Mikasa?" tangan Eren melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

"Eren, kau terlihat indah.." aku keceplosan ngomong.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ah, lupakan yang tadi!" wajahku langsung merona.

"Hei, Mikasa. Kenapa kau selalu memakai syal pemberianku?"

"I-itu..karena bagiku ini sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.."

Angin lagi-lagi bertiup. Menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran.

Eren lalu tersenyum.

"Mikasa, kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

"Te-tentu saja! Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Eren.."

"Janji?" Eren lalu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji.."

Saat itulah, kami membuat janji kelingking.

Kupikir semua akan berjalan bahagia. Tapi, takdir berkata lain..

.

.

Eren mengalami kecelakaan saat ia berangkat sekolah. Pelakunya kabur. Aku diberitahu oleh Nanaba sensei saat ia masuk kelasku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera lari ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu Nanaba sensei.

Nanaba Sensei dan teman-temanku berulang kali meneriaki namaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin bertemu Eren. perasaan ku sangat kacau.

 _Rumah sakit Maria._

Begitu aku sampai disana, aku melihat seorang pasien baru dikeluarkan dari mobil ambulance. Aku merasa familiar begitu melihat surai rambutnya. Dia..

"EREN!" aku berlari menghampirinya. Dia tergeletak lemah di ranjang beroda itu. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat panik melihat tubuh dan kepalanya dihiasi dengan darah.

"EREN! Jangan bercanda, Eren! Buka matamu!"

"Nak, tolong menyingkir dulu. Kami harus segera memasukannya ke ruang UGD!" seoarang suster lalu mencegahku untuk mengikuti Eren masuk ke ruang UGD. "EREN!" kedua pintu lalu ditutup. Aku tidak bisa masuk. "Eren.." tetes-tetes airmata turun dari kedua mataku. Aku hanya bisa memandang kedua pintu UGD.

Seseorang lalu menyentuh pundakku.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu dokter, berdoalah semoga Eren selamat.."

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku Hannes, paman Eren. Apa kamu sahabatnya Eren?"

"Eren…adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.."

Hannes membelai lembut kepalaku. "Eren juga orang yang berharga bagiku. Kita hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga Eren selamat.."

"Eren..Eren.." berulang kali aku mengucapka namanya.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian._

Seorang dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menghampiri Hannes.

"Apa anda keluarga Eren?"

"Ya, saya keluarga satu-satunya. Bagaimana keadaan Eren?"

Dokter berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan masker putihnya.

"Luka dikepalanya sangat parah. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menolongnya. Tapi,…"  
Tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan dokter secara rinci. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Dokter! Anda tidak bercanda, kan?! Eren tidak mati, kan?! JAWAB AKU DOKTER!" aku meneriaki didepannya. Aku tak peduli dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dikedua mataku.

Dokter hanya terdiam mendengarku. Sementara Hannes juga terdiam melihatku meneriaki dokter.

"JAWAB AKU DOKTER! EREN TIDAK MATI, KAN?!"

"Nak, kami-.."

"DOKTER! TOLONG SELAMATKAN DIA! DIA TIDAK BOLEH MATI!" aku menarik kuat baju dokter itu.

"Mikasa, sudah cukup.." sebuah suara dibelakang, membuatku perlahan melepaskan cengkramanku di baju dokter.

Aku mengenal suara ini.  
"Ka-Kakak?.." Kakakku, Levi Ackerman berdiri dibelakangku.

"Ke-kenapa Kakak disini?"  
"Nanaba memberitahukan bahwa kau bolos dari sekolah. Hei bocah, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berlaku tidak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua.."  
Aku geram.  
"Kakak tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau yang tidak memiliki perasaan mana tahu keadaanku yang seperti ini!"

 **Plak!**

Dia menamparku.

"Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku marah, Mikasa.." Levi lalu berjongkok, menyamakan posisi denganku.

"Di dunia ini, pasti selalu ada hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Kau harus rela menerimanya, walaupun terpaksa.."

"Ta-tapi-..hiks-Huwaaaa!"

Levi lalu memelukku. "Untuk saat ini, menangislah sepuasnya sampai matamu seakan mau copot. Tapi, keesokan harinya kau harus tersenyum.."

"Huwaaaa! Huwaaaa!"

Suara tangisanku bergema dilorong rumah sakit ini.

Aku benci takdir ini. Tapi, aku harus menerimanya.

.

.

Ketika dokter sudah memperbolehkan kami untuk melihat Eren. Hannes menyuruhku untuk melihatnya duluan. Kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah kearahnya.

"Eren.."

Eren tidak menyahut. Dia terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya dengan beberapa infus menempel ditanganya.

Aku menyentuh tangannya. Dingin.

"Eren..hiks.." beberapa tetesan airmata jatuh mengenai tangannya.

"Eren…semoga kau bahagia bersama Ayah dan Ibumu disana.."

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

"Mikasa! Kau mau kemana?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai gelap.

"Armin.."

"Kau ingin ketempatnya lagi?" tanya Armin. Aku menganguk.

Armin tersenyum tipis. "Hati-hati pulangnya, Mikasa. Titip doaku untuknya!"

"Pasti. Dah, Armin.." setelah Armin pergi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pemakaman umum. Sambil membawa beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang kubeli di toko bunga yang tak jauh dari tempatku bersekolah.

"Eren, aku kembali lagi. Hari ini aku membawakanmu beberapa mawar putih. Oh iya, Armin tadi menitipkan doa padaku untukmu.." aku berjongkok dan memandangi sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan Eren.

"Kenapa aku memilih bunga ini? Karena kuntumnya yang halus, indah dan melambangkan kedamaian. Bunga mawar ini juga seperti dirimu yang polos Eren…" aku meletakkan 5 tangkai bunga itu didekat batu nisannya. 5 tangkai mawar mempunyai makna tersembunyi. Yakni, "Aku sangat menyukaimu".

"Eren, aku sangat menyukaimu. Sangat suka. Aku begitu bodoh kenapa waktu itu tak kuutarkan saja perasaanku padamu.."

Aku lalu berdiri, masih memandangi batu nisannya.

"Eren..meskipun kau sudah pergi jauh, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tetap menyukaimu sampai kapanpun.."

 **Tes! Tes!**

Tetes-tetes air mata berjatuhan mengenai syal merah yang kupakai.

"Hiks-..Eren. Aku sangat merindukanmu-hiks. Eren..aku kesepian..hiks!"

 **Wuushhh!**

Angin bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran, dan juga rambutku.  
 _"Kau tidak sendirian Mikasa…"_

"E-Eren?" mataku menatap tak percaya. Aku melihat Eren berdiri belakang batu nisannya. Penampilannya masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, tubuhnya transparan.

" _Kita memang berpisah. Tapi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Seperti janji kita dulu. Kita akan selalu bersama.."_ Eren tersenyum. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya samar-samar akan menghilang.

"Tidak, Eren jangan pergi!" aku mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi tak bisa.

' _Mikasa..'_ Eren berjalan mendekatiku.

" _Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu semasa aku hidup. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku semasa hidup.."_

"E-Eren.."

" _Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu! Selamanya, aku akan berada disisimu!"_

 **Wuushh!**

Eren menghilang. Meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Kau benar, Eren…" aku mencengkram erat syal merah pemberiannya.

"Meskipun kita terpisah, tapi kita akan selalu bersama.."

.

.

 _ **~End~**_

* * *

A/N

Ayu-chan is back! Ada yang kangen saya?/Gk ada *Pasang Emoticon OTL* Kenapa saya buat ini? Special Gift For My best friend Dani yang dengan sabar mengoreksi cerita yaoi saya yang pertama sebelum di update di Fanfic, padahal dia gak suka Yaoi :v Nih saya bikinin yang normal sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menyemangati saya untuk mengupdate cerita di fanfic dan mengoreksinya. Arigatou~.

Sabar ya Dani, punya temen macam saya yang selalu ngomong Yaoi padahal anda tidak menyukainya *Nangis kejer* Oh iya, saya sedikit memasukkan adegan di komik Sayonara, Hero-/ada yang tau komik ini?/- ke Fanfic ini. Selebihnya buatan sendiri :3.

Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic karya saya selanjutnya :v! Sayonara :3!

 **Review Please? Meow! :3**


End file.
